Five things
by TheaLockhart
Summary: He would never tell him that he was the only good memory out of the five. Cat AU drabble, with a hint of one sided TakanoXYokozawa. T for Yokozawas mouth.


**So I wrote this at some unruly hour of the night, which on retrospect is NOT a good time to experiment with seeing how little I can use someone's name. XD This is probably crap, but I'm going to post it anyway (I blame sleep deprivation) **

**I love Yokozawa and Takano's little one-sided romance. It's cute! I also like cats, they are also cute. Thus this. Nostalgia is still my OTP though. **

**I don't own. **

The first thing he remembers is the cold.

It had always been there, gnawing at his bones, cutting through his pathetic excuse for fur with the ease of a knife. It may as well have been a blade, for all the good it did him. It was painful either way. So he shivered, clutching little body heat he had to him in a tight ball.

The second thing he remembers is the wet, tiny droplets falling from the sky in such a way that he would've found it pretty if it hadn't soaked him through. They clung to him, freezing his core even further, and He let out a noise suspiciously like a yowl. He needed to get out of here. He could move, right? An experimental flex of his muscles revealed that yes, he did indeed have limbs (four of them, in fact) and yes, he could probably drag himself undercover. With that he stood upright, tottering on shaky paws into the unfamiliar streets.

The third thing he remembers is hunger. At least, that's what he assumes the vicious noises from his abdomen indicates. Was there even anything he could eat around here? He didn't know how long he'd been walking for either… It was probably safer to stay where he was. Yet another growl from his stomach spurred him onwards, hissing in complaint at his digestive system the whole time.

The fourth thing he remembers is despair.

Perhaps it was unnecessarily pessimistic of him, but he was freezing, starving, drenched and utterly _lost_. Everything, absolutely _everything_ was strange and unrecognisable. He just wanted to sleep…

The light had drained from the sky, leaving these odd, glowing things that hung from the walls to dye everything dusky gold. He could hear the muted burble of constant noise somewhere nearby, but couldn't bring himself to step out there. He was too…puny. He'd figured out that he was small compared to the rest of the world simply through sheer scale, but the noise was so huge and grating and accompanied by so many aromas that he felt overwhelmed. No, it was definitely safer here, in the half-light. Where he would probably die, but it wasn't like his short life had given him any expectations anyway. He nodded once to himself in quiet affirmation, glancing around for a spot to lie down. He was cold, wet, hungry, and alone. What a pathetic way to go… That was life, he supposed. Nobody would miss him. Hell, nobody even knew he existed. The irony of it all was amusing, and he smiled sleepily before curling up to die.

The fifth thing he remembers is anger.

"…Who the bloody hell are you?!"

Amber eyes snapped open to see steel blue glaring right back at him, dark fur already puffed up in suspicion. Great. He vaguely weighed up the pros and cons of replying, before deciding that it would only delay the inevitable and closed his eyes with a sigh. This did not go down well with his mysterious companion.

"Are you- ignoring me?! Oi!"

He only wanted some peace and quiet, was that too much to ask? Apparently so… One golden orb creaked open to stare, unimpressed at this other creature, deliberately ignoring the irritated twitch of those black ears. He wasn't going to leave until he got a response, was he. How annoying.

"Go away."

"That's my line! You've parked myself on _my_ scrap spot!" He blinked once at the other feline's angry hiss, glancing to the ground underneath him. Was he?

"Oh. I had no idea."

The other just scoffed in response, tail lashing madly as his ears pressed back into his skull.

"Yeah, like I've never heard that one before. Get off my spot! I had to fight another three competitors for the spot, and I won't let-"his companion was caught off guard when he uncoiled himself in one lazy motion, tail giving a tiny flick before he padded to one side.

"O-oi, what're you doing?"

What, so he commands him to move, yet protests when he does? This guy made no sense. He can't stop his scowl from showing through in his voice, irritation mixed with bewilderment tainting his tone.

"Moving. Like you told me to. Is this an issue?" He is answered with a very gratifying splutter. Obviously this was not the expected result. Even though he asked him to move, the darker feline did not actually think he would do so. That was… utterly idiotic. He had much more important things to worry about, such as staying warm until he died.

"So you… you actually didn't try to steal..?" At this he just fixed his companion with a withering look, far too tired to deal with any of this.

"No. Will you leave me alone now?"

"But if you weren't stealing, then why were you there in the first place? There's no other reason you'd come here!" The darker feline sounded triumphant, confident in his accusation, and he has to fight back the urge to claw this guy's face. Why couldn't he take a bloody hint and just _go away?_

"If you must know, I was looking for somewhere to die. Happy now?" This does not go as planned. His companion reeled back, a good thing, but surged forward a few seconds later with a vaguely outraged question.

"Why the fuck would you do that?! Do you really value your life so little?" He had to admit he was surprised by the surprising amount of passion in the other's question, and so replied honestly.

"There's nothing else for me to do here."

This only seemed to piss off the other cat more, storming in and hissing in his face.

"Bullshit! You look about the same age as me; I'm still a kitten and _I've_ found things worth living for! What about your family? I'm sure your mother would be very upset…" He frowned slightly, letting the other's rant fade into background noise in favour of mulling over that strangely unfamiliar word. What did that mean, anyway? Perhaps he should ask… This blue eyed fellow used the word himself, after all, so he must know what it meant. So without a second thought he mercilessly cut his companion off, jumping in with a curious mutter of:

"…Family?"

That caused the other to stop cold, spluttering slightly. Did he not understand? Perhaps he needed to phrase it better. So he tilted his head slightly, tail swishing behind him as he asked again.

"What's that?"

The black feline fidgeted uneasily, obviously uncomfortable with the question, and desperately scrabbling for words to tide over his blunder. It was rather amusing, actually. His tail thumped happily behind him as he watched the other flail, and there and then he decided he liked this guy.

"No family, huh… perhaps you were abandoned, just like…" The other seemed to notice his drifting thoughts, and hastily refocused by snapping back into irritation. How predictable. It was incredibly easy to read this guy, but something about his blunt honesty was strangely…endearing, actually. Huh.

"But that's no reason to die! It just means you have to track them down. Gimme your name, maybe I've heard of them." There it was again, another unfamiliar word. So he paused his amused tail thumping to frown, cocking his head even further than last time.

"…Name?"

The black feline didn't even try to hide his shock and dismay, or perhaps he was just unable to. Either way, it was hilarious to see his tail just freeze mid-swing like that, and he found himself snorting despite himself.

"Are you…serious? You, you don't have a…" his companion seemed to be rendered speechless, and he couldn't help but feel that he'd said something wrong. Was he supposed to have one of these 'name' things? Apparently so, judging from the others strange reactions.

"But, but you have to have a name! What were you called when you were born? What's the first thing you remember?" The other was floundering desperately, so he took pity on him and replied honestly.

"The cold."

Silence. It was uncomfortable, stifling. Was this guy waiting for him to go on? In that case…

"Then the wet, and then hunger, and then- mrph!"

His eyes widened at the paw spalled over his mouth, its owner very pointedly looking at the ground, at anywhere but him. What'd he say?

"Jeez, you… I can't believe you!" The black cat gritted out, glaring at the ground, before reaching a decision and glancing up once more.

"You're coming with me."

Well, that was a surprise.

"…Huh?"

"You heard me! You can live with me for a while. But if I hear any more talk of wanting to die, I _will_ kick you out."

Was he…being offered shelter? His startled gaze revealed nothing, the other cats scowl deepening before he took off down the hall. A frustrated 'hurry up!' trailed behind him, almost missed on the account of him having no idea what was going on. He was being offered a home? Did that mean he'd achieved one of those things his companion was talking about earlier? A…'family'? It was just a word with no meaning behind it, yet it was strangely comforting. So he raced to catch up with his new 'family', just in time to hear his companions muttered phrase.

"…Takano."

"Eh?"

"You can't just… not have a name." He spat out, focusing entirely on the rhythm of his paws hitting the floor. "So I'm going to call you Takano Masamune. You can call me Yokozawa Takafumi."

"…Oh."

Takano._ Takano Masamune_. He had a name, an identity. That was who he was. Now he saw why this feline said a name was important, suddenly he wasn't just some random life floating around, he was _Takano Masamune_ and had an identity, a reason to live. And it was all thanks to this cat… no, to Yokozawa. Said feline glanced over at him, irritation smothering a hint of nervousness in those grey-blue eyes.

"…Do you not like it?"

He- _Takano Masamune_- let out a breathy little laugh, sounding relieved-ecstatic-awed all at once.

"No."

He turned to Yokozawa, at strange, unfamiliar expression that only later he would come to recognise as a smile spreading across his face.

"I _love_ it. Thank you so much, Yokozawa Takafumi."

The other cat stared, an unidentifiable emotion battling with shock for dominance on his face, before he coughed loudly and stared straight down.

"…Oh." And then, much quieter, much softer:

"That's…good…"

The two of them ran on, one still wrapped up in his newly-named bliss, while the other tried desperately to control his suddenly racing heart.

…**Is anyone actually going to bother reading down to here? XD Anyway, thank you for reading! Reviews would be nice~ **

**Oh, also due to popular demand, I'll be writing a sequel to my other Sekai Ichi fic, 'Haze'. For some reason you guys seemed to like it… you pervs. XD So, uh, yeah. That is also happening. **

**Trivia time: This started out as a Nostalgia adaption of the vocaloid song 'A certain Bakeneko's love story', but I got bored and left it here 'cause it was cute. :3 **


End file.
